Actuators are being developed in the fields of industrial, medical, and personal robots and micromachines.
PTL 1 discloses an actuator that includes a pair of electrode layers and an ion electrode layer between the pair of electrode layers. The electrode layers contain carbon nanotube. The ion electrode layer contains an ionic liquid.